


not short not tall

by chiasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and jeonghan looks way shorter than mingyu, if you look close enough gyuhan's height difference is extremely cute, mingyu is just too big, the tol and the smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasa/pseuds/chiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan isn't short. Neither is he tall... Especially when Mingyu is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not short not tall

**Author's Note:**

> back with another drabble to get me out of the slump i'm facing. hope you guys enjoy this.

Jeonghan isn't short. That's what he'd love to think.  Short is someone like Jihoon or Chan, not him, definitely not him. But when his boyfriend is a good 6’1, he's obviously on the shorter end of the scale. Jeonghan finds it terribly unfair that he, who used to be one of the tallest amongst his friends, is now nicknamed shorty (or shawty how ever the fuck it's spelled).

 

It takes his entire self control not to lunge at Mingyu whenever he makes fun of his height, or may be sometimes he does give in to the satisfaction of a good kick on his boyfriend's shin. Mingyu would swallow back a pained cry when it happens because he did purposely goad him too much. He’s quick to call abuse when he can because truly, Jeonghan is extremely quick to hit him for whatever reasons in the whole world. And it justifies why Mingyu nicknamed him ‘the angry smol’. It was a title befitting for Jeonghan's short temper and statute. 

 

“I'm not short,” Jeonghan folds his arms in mock anger, one night while they were watching a movie on tv. 

 

“Are we honestly doing this again?” Mingyu groans loudly, dreading the possible outcome of this petty argument. So far they abstained from sex (more like Jeonghan didn't allow him any sexy time), even going so far as to moving out (again it was Jeonghan who decided to impose on Wonwoo and Joshua and came back traumatised after two days) whenever the argument wasn't in Jeonghan’s favour.

 

Whatever it was Mingyu never meant for Jeonghan to be hurt. Not at all. 

 

“I'm not short,” Jeonghan repeats it again, this time, much more firmly as if to assert authority above his boyfriend. 

 

“You're not short,” Mingyu pauses for a moment, watching Jeonghan's reaction before he continues, “You're not tall either.”

 

Jeonghan’s face morphs into one of disappointment and he turns away from Mingyu to sulk. Mingyu cards his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair affectionately and he sighs. 

 

“Hyung, listen to me. It doesn't matter if you're short or tall. All that matters is that you're my perfect fit,” Mingyu murmurs into Jeonghan's hair as he pull him in a warm embrace. 

 

“But you used to be so little,” Jeonghan whines unhappily, words being muffled into Mingyu's pullover. 

 

“Oh hyung, if we were of the same height, could we even do this?” Mingyu picks him up way too easily, settles him in between his legs and envelopes him in the blanket he has been cocooning in. 

 

“We could still do that even with the same height,” Jeonghan mutters in absolute frustration.  _ What point is he trying to prove anyway?  _

 

“Nah it won't be as comfortable as it is right now,” Mingyu wears a look of adoration on his face, but of course Jeonghan doesn't see that. “I just like you better like this, in my arms, safe and secure.”

 

Jeonghan feels his blood rushing as Mingyu peppers soft kisses down his nape; too gentle, too careful as if he was precious China. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to protect you, ever since we were little,” Mingyu pulls his boyfriend closer and nuzzles his face in the crook of Jeonghan's slender neck. “That's why you shouldn't be mad that I grew stronger and bigger, all just because I want to be someone you can always depend on,” he hums contentedly, causing goosebumps to bloom on the expanse of Jeonghan’s skin. 

 

He flushes pink. Jeonghan couldn't stand the sweet nothings whispered in such a saccharine sweet voice. He hates it that his heart is hammering against his chest so wildly he thinks he might collapse. 

 

“My perfect angry smol,” Mingyu says fondly and kisses his shoulder. 

  
Jeonghan thinks just maybe being the angry smol isn't so bad sometimes especially if Mingyu holds him like he's the most precious gem in the world.


End file.
